Dhampir Defense
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: She was born half vampire and half human, but he could care less about that. (I don't own Daybreakers, only my OC Alaina.)


Galaxy: Hmm... I don't really know what to say about Daybreakers. On the one hand, it did have that dystopian future feel what with vampires being the dominant species and humans almost extinct, plus the Subsider factor, but it does raise a few questions like why is the sun a viable part of making the cure? Why is vampire tainted human blood the cure? How long does one have to be in the sun for them to become fully human again? What kind of freaking rabies disease was the original bat carrying when it created Patient Zero?! Ugh, so many questions!! (sighs) But, I guess we should settle for what we got. After all, Ethan Hawke's protagonist was pretty awesome. I loved the way his conflict started by him hating his vampiric nature to helping the humans find a cure to eventually taking out his boss. But that only makes me wonder how a Dhampir would fit into it. Well, that's what the internet is for! So enjoy this two shot, folks. It's my first time doing one, so wish me luck!

_Disclaimers: I don't own the movie Daybreakers, only my OC. All rights go to the respective owners otherwise._

* * *

From the first day she had met him thanks to the car crash, Alaina knew he was someone special much like her, and yet not at all at the same time. Her half vampire nature was the startling thing that had really gotten Edward to ask questions, being that he was a hematologist and all. But then again, she had her uses to keep him out of trouble.

Meeting his brother for one thing: now that was definitely something she was able to work with. She kept the young boy busy while Ed talked with Audrey and they were at odds about human farming.

But her most useful aspect was that she was a fighter who knew her shit. Upon the attack on Ed's car, she took point and fired shots out the holes made in the UV protection, keeping him and the humans that trusted her safe while doing some decent damage to the vehicles following them. Her blue eyes constantly changed into gold and back during the issue, and once they had crossed a dangerous bridge, she had pulled back and reloaded her gear, her face never losing her stoic expression until that moment.

Yes, that moment when Audrey told her to give Ed some blood. Of course Alaina had been against it at first, but she knew it would be for the better so he'd be more focused. The pain of cutting her arm open was nothing compared to the surprisingly pleasurable feeling of his fangs sinking into her skin and his tongue licking her blood up. Oh fuck, that had felt amazing. She vividly remembered that soft moan that had escaped her lips and her shuddering gasp. Slightly embarrassing, but she had to admit that she wouldn't mind feeling that pleasure again.

But that had to wait for as she sat on her perch, overseeing the evacuation of the base so the humans could be safe, she couldn't help but get a horrible feeling of something bad going to happen. Something that was going to change everything for them and possibly kill them all...

Her radio beeped suddenly, interrupting her train of thought, and she snatched it up, answering the call. "Go ahead."

The familiar voice of the good doctor spoke through the slight static, but it was different, more husky than usual if that was possible. _"Can you meet me inside, Alaina? We, uh... we need to talk."_

_Wonder what he wants...?_ She was curious and responded promptly. "Okay. The group's taking off anyway." She got up and headed back into the winery.

Walking through the halls, she looked around, noticing that the halls were quite empty. It didn't scare her much, but she did get slightly worried. "Doc?" She rounded a corner into a more secluded part of the winery, holding her gun at the ready just in case of any vampire army men.

Suddenly, the gun was knocked out of her hand and she was pinned against the wall, her arms pinned above her head as she looked into Edward's golden eyes. "Jesus!" She panted slightly before noticing something different about him. No, not the tiny points to his ears that were the start of his subsider transformation, but a different look in his eyes, something that looked like... lust. "Doc...?"

He silenced her with a forceful kiss, causing her to inhale sharply and her eyes to widen in surprise as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring it while his free hand caressed her face.

She let her eyes slide shut and moaned softly as she melted into the kiss, sucking on his tongue slightly while he moved his hand lower and pulled her shirt open, unzipping her sports bra and pulling it open in one fluid motion. She gasped slightly as she felt his bare chest press against hers, the chill from his cold skim giving her goosebumps and causing her nipples to harden quickly.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and started kissing her neck, licking the place where her vein was before he pushed his sharp fangs in, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure as he started drinking her blood, slowly moving his other hand down her arm and letting her place them around him before he pulled out and exhaled slowly, looking at her.

She looked at him and gently touched his face. "Why now?"

He caressed her face again. "The army's miles away yet and we still have a couple hours until sunrise to try the experiment. Better make the most of it, right?"

She nodded a little bit in response, knowing he had a point. "Right."

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could feel his massive bulge, and carried her into an empty room, kissing her passionately before he laid her on a table and got her panties down from underneath her mini skirt while she took his pants off and freed his hard member as he leaned over and kissed her more, his arm wrapping around her waist and picking her up slightly while she moved her legs around him again, grinding against him slightly and making him harder.

She suddenly gasped in surprise and delight as she felt him push into her quick and hard, adjusting to him before he kept thrusting into her, holding her up as she tilted her head back and grunted with every hard push into her.

After a good five minutes, they both released their load, one after the other before he set her back on the table, their breathing both labored as they looked at each other.

"I love you, Edward Dalton." She admitted, finally after denying it to herself. "I love you so much."

He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I love you too, Alaina. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

* * *

Galaxy: Alright, Part 1 done! Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
